The corrosion of steel and other metal containing products continues to be a serious technical problem which has profound effects on the economy. Corrosion causes loss of natural resources, and deteriorates key infrastructure such as roads and buildings. It also causes premature replacement of equipment and parts in industrial facilities, boats and other marine vehicles, automobiles, aircraft, among a wide range of metallic components.
Current industry standards for corrosion prevention center around the use of barrier coatings, sacrificial coatings, alloys containing heavy metals such as chromium, nickel, lead, cadmium, copper, mercury, barium, among other heavy metals. The introduction of these materials into the environment, however, can lead to serious health consequences as well as substantial costs to contain or separate the materials or clean up environmental contamination. Damage associated with corrosion, accordingly, is a continuing problem and better systems for preventing corrosion are still needed.
A more detailed discussion of mineral containing materials can be found in Manual of Mineralogy, by Dana, 21.sup.st edition, American Society of Metals, vol. 13, Corrosion in Structures, "Reaction Sequence in Atmospheric Corrosion of Zinc ASTM STP 1239", by W. W. Kirk et al., and Physics and Chemistry of Mineral Surfaces, by Bradly (1996); the disclosure of each of the aforementioned references is hereby incorporated by reference.
Conventional practices for improving protecting metal containing surfaces and imparting improved surface characteristics to metals rely upon compositions and methods which are undesirable as being costly or environmentally unsound.